Dangerous Love
by candy-chan 3
Summary: Nanoha es una chica normal que sufre de Amor pero cuando se da cuenta de la cruda verdad cae en tristeza sin embargo un Principe llega en su rescate enseñandole lo que es el verdadero amor NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Nuevo fic *-* me llegaron ideas de repente y-y fue así de snashaskhk *-* en fin, me disculpo por no haber aparecido u.u y para los que esperan el otro Cap de _Todos los días bajo el árbol de cerezo_ esta en proceso :3

**Dangerous love**

_**Capitulo 1:Dolorosa verdad**_

Era un dia normal soleado,fresco con una deliciosa brisa que movia el cabello de 4 chicas de 16 años sentadas en el pasto.

La joven de cabello cobrizo Nanoha Takamachi reia con sus amigas Arisa Bannings, Suzuka Tsukimura y Alicia Testarossa.

-jajaja que graciosa eres Alicia-chan-decia entre risas la joven Takamachi

-Sip ese estuvo bueno jejeje –Reia Alicia

-jajaja Wow! Miren que hora es ya tenemos que irnos Suzuka –Dijo Arisa quien tenia prisa

-Claro vamos Arisa-chan

-Je..vamos tortolitas quédense un rato mas

-A-Alicia-chan! N-No somos tortolitas-Dijo Suzuka ruborizada

-V-Vamonos Suzuka! –Dijo Arisa jalando a Suzuka asi como llevándosela pero con un evidente rubor.

-jajaja que timidas son-rio Nanoha.

-yup! Pero algún dia lo admitirán-dijo Alicia guiñándole un ojo a Nanoha

La joven cobriza ante esto se sonrojo pero le sonrio también mientras sentía latir su corazón con fuerza ya que estar con la joven de mirada rojiza le causaba nervios y alegría pues estaba enamorada de ella desde que eran pequeñas sin embargo nunca había tenido el valor para decirle, se levantaron y Alicia le tendio la mano amistosamente sonriendo, la cobriza tomo su mano con delicadeza y timidez , ambas comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a la casa de Alicia

-eh? Llego correo

Alegremente la joven Testarossa abrió su correo y se sorprendió al ver de quien era la carta asi como cerrarla y despedirse de Nanoha pero de una manera rara diferente a la activa y picara Alicia.

Nanoha se extraño de eso asi que decidió ir a su casa y irse a dormir ya que era ya tarde.

Los días pasaron y Ali

cia seguía actuando extraño un dia la cobriza extrañada por su actitud tan extraña se dio valor para seguirla

-"Estos últimos días han sido una tortura para mi…ella me oculta algo..no..a todos…"

Justo cuando caminaba por el bosque a unos cuantos m de la rubia piso una rama que causo que hiciera ruido y la rubia mayor se volteara pero la cobriza se escondió en un árbol cercano

Alicia lo ignoro y continuo su camino sin embargo la cobriza no lo noto ya que estaba sumida pensando.

-"Tengo el presentimiento…de que algo..va a cambiar….y..por..desgracia..creo que es sobre Alicia…y yo.."

Cuando la cobriza regreso la vista hacia donde estaba la joven Testarossa para su sorpresa esta ya no estaba ahí la cobriza sorprendida camino mas con cautela hasta que unos arbustos mostraban una luz pero al momento de abrirse paso se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba…en una colina que escondían los arbustos..ahi estaba pero no sola…

-"no puede ser…ella es.."

Todo su mundo se vino abajo al ver que estaba con…nada mas y nada menos que …

-"Hayate..Yagami.."

Hayate tenia una mano en el pecho de Alicia y Alicia la tenia tomada de la cintura, ambas mirándose fijamente.

-"Despues de tantos años de su desaparición…ella!..pero claro!..por eso Alicia estaba actuando raro estos días!..esto..no..puede..estar pasando.."

La joven cobriza se deslizo por el árbol donde las observaba lo que vio fue un golpe muy duro para ella

-"como podría?..olviadar Alicia…a su primer amor…su primer beso..la primera mujer en su vida..todos estos años que..he estado a su lado…e dedicado mucha de mi infancia a..amarla…empujando mi corazón hacia sus manos….persiguiendo a una chica de mirada rojiza…"

Nanoha las vio notando que estaban mas cerca de la otra..

-"Buscan la forma de mirarse a los ojos…las amantes perdidas…de hace tiempo…Por que Alicia no puede verme con esa mirada…?!Esa debería ser yo..!"

La cobriza noto como se acercaban mas y mas en eso Alicia puso una mano en el rostro de Hayate acercándose mas a ella

-"Pero que están..? están apunto de..besarse.. NO!..no..puedo..seguir..viendo..esto.."

La cobriza se levanto como pudo y corrió lejos de ese lugar las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas asi como correr lamentándose

-Debi haberme dado cuenta..aun sentía algo por ella..pero..si no me quiere de esa forma..por que me sonríe..por que ..?!

Una joven de igual cabello dorado que Alicia con una mirada aun mas escarlata que Alicia Fate Testarossa quien observaba a la joven cobriza

-"Ella..ha pasado toda su vida..amandola..siempre con la mirada solo en ella.."-Penso Fate

-Alicia como pudiste..?!

La joven cobriza no se dio cuenta de una roca haciendo que tropezara y cayera sintiendo la sangre resbalar por sus brazos y una rodilla

-De que sirve..? el dolor es insoportable…Fate-chan..

-"mm?"

-Si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado…justo ahora…se lo que se siente..tener el corazón..hecho pedazos…

~Fin del Cap 1 ~

Bueno antes que nada saludos a Vnat07,Jesica-chanT.H y claro a Haru1013 ;)

:O que pasara?! Que hara Nanoha?! Véanlo en el segundo Cap ;)

Hasta luego n.n los leemos pronto :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola como estan? :3 bueno primero que nada las dudas que tienen se resuelven en este cap ;9 y Jajaja no sabia que era cruel Jessica-chan XDD

A nuestra historia! :3

_**Capitulo 2:La batalla comienza Encuentros y nostalgia! El enemigo inesperado!**_

La joven cobriza por alguna razón se despertó en su habitación y en su suave cama, esa casa solo era suya prácticamente ya que ella vivía ahora en Midchilda sus padres siempre estaban ocupados en viajes de negocios asi como sus hermanos asi que decidió ir a Midchilda donde estaban sus mejores amigas.

*RINNNNG!*

El teléfono llevaba horas sonando y la cobriza estaba profundamente dormida pero esta vez el teléfono la despertó algo somnolienta se levanto e iba rumbo al teléfono

-Ya voyy~, Que gracioso no recuerdo haber regresado a casa anoche.

La cobriza tomo el teléfono y escucho

-NANOHA! QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO TE E ESTADO LLAMANDO TODA LA MAÑANA!

-Hay! A-Arisa-chan!*mira el reloj* dios mio! Que tarde es!

Alarmada Nanoha pidió disculpas con Arisa pues ya eran las 2:00 p.m.

-*suspira* Lo siento Arisa-chan me quede dormida

-Con la hora que tienes, estas bien?

-Si

La cobriza con el teléfono casi a medio metro de su oreja escuchaba los gritos de Arisa sin embargo al regresar a su habitación noto en su escritorio una bella rosa roja con una nota

"_Deberias cuidarte mas, con amor _

_Anonimo"_

Nanoha se sorprendió pero sonrio y tomo la rosa oliéndola

-Gracias..-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y seguía con la rosa en su mano

-Nanoha? Me escuchaste?-Le dijo Arisa algo molesta

-E-Eh? No perdona que decias?

Arisa con una vena en la cabeza rezando para que "Kamisama" le diera paciencia

-Te dije que Alicia nos ha dicho que vayamos a un encuentro en el parque en media hora

-Oh.."Cierto..Hayate Yagami.. de seguro quiere que todos sepamos de ella..no puedo evitarlo para siempre"-Penso Nanoha.

-Nanoha, iras?

-Si..

-Genial! Ponte una ropa para matar Nanoha!

Nanoha colgó el teléfono y con un gran suspiro se vio en el espejo y pensó

-"Una ropa para matar eh?"

_EN OTRO LUGAR DE MIDCHILDA_

-Sonic Move! Plasma Lancer!-dijo Bardiche mientras la menor de las Testarossa mientras entraba a la guarida del huron ya que ya llevaba tiempo inactivo desde que la Administracion especial de Tiempo-Espacio la Bureau lo buscaba por criminal, sin embargo Fate decidió seguirle la pista ya que no quería que se acercara de nuevo a sus seres queridos asi como a Nanoha.

Abriendose paso por el lugar entro con su amigo dispositivo

-"Este lugar esta muy silencioso…incluso para ti no debe ser bueno Scrya.."

Fate caminaba tranquilamente por los alrededores cuando una alarma sono rápidamente llego al cuartel principal y noto una pantalla que decía claramente el plan del huron y se dirijia al parque

-Maldicion! Scrya!

_EN EL PARQUE 2:30 P.M._

Todo mundo estaba reunido en el picnic que organizo Alicia, Signum estaba con Shamal platicando amenamente ambas con una gran sonrisa y el notorio sonrojo de Shamal, Vita y Reinforce jugando a las escondidas, Zafira y Arf comiendo juntos, Chrono y Amy amenamente platicando tomados de la mano, Precia y Lindy observando a todo mundo solo que Lindy tenia una mano en la cintura de Precia y Precia tenia su cabeza recargada en su hombro finalmente Arisa y Suzuka esperando impacientemente a Nanoha.

_-_Dios,donde estará esa chica?-Dijo una impaciente Arisa

-Venga, calmate Arisa-chan-Dijo Suzuka con una gotita en la cabeza

-Minaa! Perdón por el retraso!-Dijo Nanoha quien llegaba corriendo con una blusa roja con detalles blancos que resaltaba tanto sus atributos como curvas unos jeans algo ajustados que también resaltaban sus atributos.

Alicia quien estaba tomando una soda se le cayo al ver a la cobriza asi como Arisa le levanto el pulgar y Suzuka le sonrió todo mundo se la quedo viendo por unos momentos, Alicia se le acerco rascándose la mejilla y algo sonrojada por como se veía Nanoha.

-N-Nanoha-dijo Alicia mientras la miraba discretamente

-Alicia-chan….

-sabes? Hace días alguien me mando una carta y-

-Vaya,vaya Sta. Takamachi-dijo una joven extraña

Todo mundo volteo a ver a la dirección de la extraña voz y era de

-Cuanto tiempo Nanoha-chan!-Dijo Hayate

Para terminar Hayate se acerca teniéndola frente a frente sin embargo Nanoha tiene una mirada baja y oscurecida, medio mundo tenia gotitas en la cabeza ya que desde hace algún tiempo esas dos no se llevan muy bien

Inesperadamente Nanoha levanta la cara y le sonríe como siempre le sonríe a todos

-Hayate-chan! Que bueno es verte de nuevo

Todo mundo se extraña de su forma de actuar asi como Arisa y Suzuka se acercan

-Nanoha, te sientes bien? Que ella no había..-Pregunto preocupada Arisa

-Tranquilas chicas estoy bien

-Bueno..como digas-no muy convencida le dijo Suzuka

-Por cierto no hace falta alguien aquí? *volteando en busca de "cierta" Persona*

-Si, Fate, vino desde que comenzó la reunión pero se fue diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, tu ya conoces como es ella, además este ya no es su ambiente desde hace tiempo, lo sabes perfectamente Nanoha..

-Si, tienes razón Arisa-chan..

Hace ya 3 años que Fate no es tan cercana a sus amigas de la infancia sin embargo jamás han sabido el motivo de su lejanía….

**1 hora mas tarde**

Todo mundo contento y feliz sin embargo llego alguien que no se esperaban…

-Pero que demonios?!-dijo Alicia al ver a un enemigo que tanto odiaban ella sus amigos y mas que todos su hermana

-SCRYA!-Dijeron todos al unisono

-HAHAHA! MINA! COMO HAN ESTADO?!-Grito el huron acercandose

-LARGATE RATA INMUNDA!-Le grito Alicia protegiendo a Hayate mientras todos ya tenían su _Barrier jacket_ excepto Nanoha ya que el huron le había robado a RH.

Sin embargo de un árbol llego..

-Fate-chan!-Dijo Nanoha al verla

-SCRYA! UN PASO MAS Y ESTAS MUERTO!-le grito Fate mostrando odio puro hacia el huron.

-VAYA VAYA PERO SI ES FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! LLEGO LA CABALLERIA SIN EMBARGO VENGO POR LAS LOST LOGIA QUE TIENEN ESCONDIDAS PERO ANTES LES MOATRARE MI VERDADERO PODER!

-Mina.. tengan cuidado tiene un plan demasiado poderoso lista Ali?-Pregunto Fate a su hermana quien ya estaba en guardia

-Siempre lista Fate pero que rayos pasa?

-ADMIREN MI PODER!-Les grito Yunno.

Yunno fue envuelto en un aura tan negra como su corazón mientras usaba una _Barrier jacket _negra sin embargo usaba a RH.

- raging heart!-Grito Nanoha al ver a su joven dispositivo completamente poseído por la magia de Yunno.

-AL FIN! PODER!-Grito Yunno como un loco mientras hacia un remolino sin embargo Fate alcanzo a dañarlo y este desapareció mientras el fuerte remolino seguía como si fuera un pequeño portal.

-NO DEJARE QUE ESE MALDITO SE SALGA CON LA SUYA!-Grito Vita protegiendo a Rein.

-Dejalo Vita! El remolino es demasiado fuerte!-Le grito Alicia mientras protegía a su querida Hayate.

Cada parejita se protegía de no ser absorbidos por el remolino sin embargo cierta chica cobriza se estaba quedando sin fuerzas agarrándose del pasto sus manos resbaladisas causaron que se soltara.

-Noo!-Grito mientras cerraba los ojos sin embargo una calida mano tomo su muñeca.

-Fate-chan!-Dijo mientras Fate se agarraba de una rama.

-Agarrate fuerte!

-S-Si!.."Fate-chan..su..mirada..es tan..atractiva.."-Penso mientras la rubia la atraía mas a si tomandola de la cintura mientras la cobriza se aferraba a su pecho.

-Nanoha

-Q-Que sucede?

-La rama se esta quebrando! Seremos absorbidas!-Dijo Fate mientras miraba como la rama se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-No puedes utilizar magia?-Pregunto Nanoha algo asustada.

-El portal me impide hacerlo! Es como si hubiera un sello demasiado fuerte!

*CRACK*

-Shit!-Dijo Fate mientras abrazaba a Nanoha.

-NANOHA!-Grito Alicia al ver como eran absorbidas ella y su hermana.

-ALICIA-CHAN!-Grito Nanoha mientras el portal la absorbía junto con Fate.

_Continuara.._

**Chan chan chan….leche con pan! xP**

**Vale se que los he hecho esperar y lo lamento la cárcel (escuela) se come mi tiempo =.= pero aquí esta :3**

**Que pasara con Fate y Nanoha ahora que están SOLAS solo ellas dos? O.O**


End file.
